


The Party

by a_r_reeves



Series: The Box [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_r_reeves/pseuds/a_r_reeves
Summary: The rest of the crowd had grown interested again, were beginning to swarm in on the box. Krane tucked his handkerchief away and returned to the bar. The box was a success. The release date would proceed without delay or interruption.





	The Party

The mood in the room had been tense before the bartender began to serve. It was a crowd small enough to be called intimate, and yet no one seemed interested in speaking to each other until the gin began to flow. That was when they began to brag about how much money they'd pledged to development. One man loudly claimed he'd been the one to recommend the greasing agents--another few called bullshit.

Krane had been reluctant to show up to this particular party. He was more interested in the research and development end of things. This was his baby. He'd seen it go from the drawing table to modeling, and now they were here. All of the investors had been invited, though only about half had accepted the invitation. Krane kept to himself, thumbing away at his phones, taking notes. If he had to be there, he could at least make it useful.

The events department had a hand in orchestrating the party--the hotel conference room rental, the open bar. Krane found the dimming of the lights when the box was wheeled in a little too dramatic for his tastes. But it didn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest, or his stomach fluttering with excitement. All eyes was on that shining black box. He dimmed his cellphone screen and watched.

Straws had been pulled at the beginning of the night, and the winners were already beginning to loosen their belts. One of them was old enough to be a grandfather--probably was a grandfather. He was already hard, and stroking himself, hands slipping over the smooth exterior of the box like he was settling a wild animal. 

The other figure to approach was a younger man, thirties. "How's this thing open? How d'I know which side is... y'know... which?" Krane was prepared to answer, too eager to show off his own device to keep himself quiet and inconspicuous. Luckily for him, the old man answered first.

"Just touch it, son. It knows," he stroked down the side, and a hissing sound of air being released interrupted the silence. The crowd gathered toward his side, and several men had their cellphones out, filming. "That'a boy..." The wet sound of a mouth, and sharp breathing interrupted the relative silence.

The wet mouth, wiggling tongue, and the sharp, quiet panting, were lurid when they were framed against the side of that box. It was all slick, beautiful black plastic.... and then a wet, pink mouth. Just a hole. One of the men from the side pushed his finger inside, against the tongue, and the tongue squirmed, choked a bit, and then began to suck. 

More pants dropped. The older man pushed the intruder away and pushed his cock in with a guttural groan. And in an instant he began fucking into that wet hole. "Shit... it's so hot... inside... it's taking me all down..."

Another hiss of air indicated that the other side had been opened. The crowd split now, one half watching that wet mouth, drooling down the side of that box, gagging and groaning, while the other moved to the opposite end where a tight pink hole was exposed. A mechanism above the hole was pouring a continuous amount of lube down until it was slick and shining. 

Before Krane could even make a note to develop some sort of trap to collect the excess lube, the younger man had pushed his thumb into that ass and began to fuck it inside and out. "It's tight." He began to fuck into it more aggressively, and the hole on the other side of the box began to cry out. 

"Yeah, keep that up, it feels great... keep doing that..." The older man was thrusting so hard into the side of the box that his belt buckle was rattling with each slap against it. The younger man slipped his other thumb in and began to fuck in intervals--one thumb in, the other out, sometimes both at once, sometimes just punching into that tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck it, he's ready," someone from the crowd muttered, and, the younger man seemed to agree. He took his cock by the base and pushed forward hard. "Shit... it's too tight..." He was pushing hard, fucking against the rim, when finally the other side of the box screamed, and he sank in balls deep. The older man grunted and his hips stuttered as he dumped his load directly down its throat. 

"It's like a fucking hoover," he laughed weakly as he made his way back to the bar.  
From there it was a free for all. "It's like a living flesh light..." "It's ass is practically vibrating around my cock--it's sucking it down... shit." "It's throat is like a pussy, so wet..." 

Krane took notes--he'd seen this before, in the lab, with fuck machines. He'd never seen it put to practical use. And it was hard to ignore the way cum was leaking down from that pink, gaping asshole after a few men had filled it up. Nor was it easy to ignore the way those lips had gone swollen, the dark hole painted with splatters and drips of cum. The box was moaning continuously now, whimpering, and panting. It was surprising to him that it wasn't speaking. It wasn't using words. It was just making wet, lewd noises as one by one the men used it.

Krane found himself alone with the box during a kind of impromptu intermission. Most of the men had returned to the bar to share their experiences. Some were just taking video with his phones. And the box was wailing. Krane thought he'd heard a 'please' somewhere in the moaning and whimpering, and it made his cock twitch.

"Someone turn the volume down on that thing!" The people at the bar laughed. Krane smoothed his fingers along the side of the box and with a hiss of air, the side with the open, gaping, groaning mouth had gone silent, back to a flawless slick plastic, closed off from the room. That left his ass out in the open though, and Krane found himself too drawn in to resist. 

He tugged a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe down the mess around the hole--a mixture of lube and semen. He hesitated, and then began to wipe harshly at the swollen pucker. He was certain he'd felt it flinch. He wiped harder, fingers pushing against that pucker until the handkerchief began to sink in, pushed in roughly by his long digits and then yanked out again. There... a little cleaner. And yet, still more cum leaked from him.

More lube poured from the machine, making that hole twitch and wink at him. He was sure he could almost see inside him now--it was like seeing inside of the box itself. He pushed his pants down just below his hips and pushed his cock in. He held it there. He could feel the muscles clamping down and shivering around him. He was sure he could feel distant tremors of the vibrator built inside. 

And then one, two, three jolts from inside. The boy must have been aching to cum by this point. Krane exhaled slowly and angled his cock down against his prostrate. He braced himself against the box and fucked him slowly. He pulled all the way out, and pushed all the way back in, forcing that pucker to stretch around him each time he re entered him. He didn't speed up until he could feel the kid actually trembling from the inside. That's when he pulled back and stroked himself rapidly. It only took a few thrusts to stripe that exposed asshole with his cum, panting and satisfied with the white dripping down the sides.

The rest of the crowd had grown interested again, were beginning to swarm in on the box. Krane tucked his handkerchief away and returned to the bar. The box was a success. The release date would proceed without delay or interruption. 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Thanks for all the kudos o; I hope you like this chapter from the perspective of the men outside the box. I think I'll continue on with this series. Let me know what you think!  
\--AR


End file.
